


Craving Love

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: School Days (Visual Novel & Related Media)
Genre: AMV, F/M, MEP Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] A part for Avatargurl649's shuffle mep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving Love

**Author's Note:**

> Song: More than a love song by Fireflight


End file.
